Experimentos, errores y consecuencias
by vientoyhielo
Summary: Comúnmente Hanji hace experimentos sin ningún límite. Pero cuando sus experimentos afectan a terceros tiene que ver como remediar sus errores... ErenxFem!Levi/Rivaille Futuro lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Aqui reportandome de nuevo y desde un cyber, pues porque DE NUEVO ESTOY SIN INTERNET EN MI CASA! T-T

Y usando mi telefono como pendrive porque mi mejor amigo aun no me lo devuelve. Cejooon ya dame mi pendrive! DD: Solo lo digo por aqui para mostrarcelo porque no lo dejaría leer estas cosas que podrian causarle traumas psicologicos ;w;

Bueno ya vamos con lo que importa, porque no tengo mucho tiempo...

**Pareja: ErenxLevi/Rivaille (Fem! version)**

**Advertencia: Futuro lemon**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama **

* * *

Hanji se encontraba alegremente haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Sus experimentos.

No paraba de mezclar químicos y químicos ¡Era simplemente tan divertido! Como adoraba lo que hacía. Trataba de no mezclar tantos químicos juntos y procuraba que estos no sean tóxicos, pues no podía hacer algo letal si quería usarlo en Eren, ya que planeaba darle la dichosa mezcla al chico para que la bebiera. La científica quería buscar alguna manera de que Eren pudiera cambiar de forma, pero no convertirse en titán, sino en alguna otra cosa.

Hanji estaba pensando en probar incluso con ingredientes de cocina, por supuesto necesitaba que fuese algo que se pudiese beber. Así que decidió dirigirse a la cocina del cuarte a buscar otras cosas podría agregarle.

Al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de algo. Dejó su matraz ¿Debía ir a su laboratorio de nuevo a buscarlo? ¡Ay no! ¡Qué pereza! Entonces vio una tetera en uno de los estantes ¡Perfecto! Podía serle útil, así que la usó. Echó el contenido de sus tubos de ensayo en la tetera.

Después empezó a buscar otras especias que podría agregarle a su experimento.

"_Cloruro de sodio… ¿Dónde está? ¡Ajá! Justo aquí"_ Pensaba mientras que tomaba el frasco de sal y le agregaba un poco.

Decidió calentar un poco el contenido de manera que reaccionara más rápido. Luego de eso, puso la mezcla nuevamente en la tetera.

Ahora ¡¿Dónde rayos está su gotero?! Ni modo. Al parecer de todas maneras tenía que regresar a su laboratorio.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras que tomaba sus tubos de ensayo y se retiraba dejando atrás su experimento en la tetera.

* * *

-¡Mueve el culo Jaeger! Ya deja de holgazanear ¿Hasta cuando me vas hacer esperar por ti?- Decía Levi con irritación. Pues después de la cena estaban terminando con la limpieza del comedor y ya los demás se habían ido. Sólo quedaban Eren barriendo el suelo y Rivaille en espera de que el quinceañero terminara con lo suyo, ya que necesitaba hablar con él sobre los entrenamientos y pruebas que darían al día siguiente.

-¡S-sí sargento! ¡Ya casi termino. Discúlpeme por hacerlo esperar!- Respondió rápidamente el castaño con un poco de nerviosismo al pensar que tendría una dosis de "disciplina" si no se apuraba.

Ya terminando el trabajo se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Debes estar listo mañana temprano. No quiero que llegues tarde ni nada de eso- Dijo mientras que abría uno de los de los estantes sacando una taza. Le ofreció otra a Eren y este asintió.

-Bien… Debo convertirme en titán ¿no?

-Sí. La finalidad de lo que haremos mañana es probar qué tanto control puedes ejercer en el cuerpo de tu titán- Levi pudo ver una tetera cerca del lavaplatos. Al revisarla se dio cuenta de que era un té recién hecho, pues se encontraba humeante- Todo el pelotón estará allí. No podemos permitirnos bajas por una pérdida de controlo de parte tuya- Explicó el pelinegro mientras que servía un poco de té en ambas tazas.

-Entiendo.

Rivaille acerco la taza a sus labios y dio un gran trago del contenido de la misma. Pero su rostro mostró una mueca de asco al saborear lo que tenía la taza. Enseguida escupió un poco de lo que bebió en la taza, sin embargo no pudo evitar tragar un poco pues el trago que había dado fue grande, y empezó a toser.

-¡¿P-pero qué caraj-cof-COF?!- Eren al ver como su superior se ahogaba, rápidamente se acerco a él a palmearle la espalda hasta que se calmara un poco- ¡¿Qué mierda le pusieron a este té?! ¡Eren ni se te ocurra tomar eso!

Dicho esto tomó las dos tazas y la tetera para ponerlas en el lavaplatos. Pero antes de lavarla se bebió dos vasos de agua para quitarse el desagradable sabor de la lengua. Dio un suspiro de alivio después del segundo vaso y empezó a lavar las dos tazas y la tetera.

-¿Se encuentra bien sargento?

-Sí estoy bien… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Susurró, lo ultimo mas para sí mismo que para el quinceañero.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó nuevamente con preocupación.

-Sí. Vámonos se hace tarde.

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras cuando el sargento se sintió invadido por un fuerte mareo. Se tambaleó un poco, pero logró disimularlo lo suficiente como para que Eren no lo notará. Pero poco después llegó otro pero mucho más fuerte. Tanto que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para no caer. Eren obviamente esta vez lo notó. Y se acercó más al sargento mostrándole su preocupación.

-Ya mocoso. No ha pasado nada- dijo el mayor masajeando un poco su sien. Su cabeza le dolía.

-No lo creo señor. Creo que debería ir a la enfermería.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba a su hermoso y glorioso día. Un mocoso que ahora quería cuidarlo mostrando su extrema preocupación.

-He dicho que estoy bien- Dijo un poco mas fuerte utilizando su voz de mando mientras que se enderezaba.

Se arrepintió. El repentino cambio de movimiento hizo que su cabeza doliera más. Todo le daba vueltas y sus piernas dejaron de responderle haciendo que se desplomase.

Eren se percató a tiempo y rápidamente atrapó a su superior para que éste no se lastimara con el suelo.

-¡Sargento! ¡SARGENTO!- Lo llamaba mientras lo movía sin recibir respuesta alguna, estaba inconsciente. Su sargento ahora sudaba mucho, al tocar su frente para ver su temperatura se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Está muy caliente- Susurró para sí mismo. Se asustó por la temperatura alta de su superior. No sabía qué hacer, si dejarlo allí y buscar ayuda o el mismo atenderlo. Decidió cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo a la habitación del pelinegro.

En su camino por el pasillo con Levi en su espalda vio a Hanji. Ella seguro sabría que darle al sargento.

-¡Señorita Hanji!- La llamo, ésta volteó enseguida encontrándose con el chico cargando a Rivaille.

-Eren ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Hanji al ver al más pequeño inconsciente.

-No lo sé… Simplemente se desmayo. Tiene mucha fiebre.

Hanji se acerco y posó su mano en la frente de Levi dándose cuenta de la fiebre alta que tenía.

-Llévatelo a su habitación y espérame allí- Dijo Hanji con seriedad, a ella también le preocupaba su pequeño amigo. Tanto al punto de olvidarse del experimento que estaba haciendo.

Eren obedeció subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, mientras que Hanji se iba a buscar medicinas.

Al llegar a la puerta, entró directamente a la increíblemente pulcra habitación. Sin embargo no presto mucha atención a esto, ahora lo más importante era su superior.

Con cuidado depositó al más pequeño en la cama. Se percató de que había un baño personal en la habitación. Rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces buscó en los cajones del sargento algunos pañuelos y fue al baño a mojarlos con el agua. Al volver le quitó la chaqueta de la legión, le desató los arneses del equipo de maniobras tridimensional para luego sacárselos de encima, aparto la típica corbata que siempre el sargento llevaba y finalmente desabotonó un poco la camisa mostrando un poco de su pálido pecho. Con la toalla ya húmeda limpió parte el sudor de su pecho pasándola superficialmente. Continuó con el cuello y las mejillas finalizando en su frente. Todo esto en un intento de hacer que su temperatura bajara, pues no se veía muy bien, al verlo tiritar mientras que jadeaba un poco lo arropó mas.

Se escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta, se levanto de inmediato a abrirla. Hanji entró rápidamente.

Tomó una jeringa y la llenó con suficiente medicina. Subió la manga del brazo izquierdo de Levi y empezó a palparlo en busca de una vena cercana. Al encontrarla limpio con un algodón impregnado de alcohol y lo inyectó. Al retirar hizo presión con otro algodón y después soltó su brazo.

-Ya creo que con eso bastaría. Lo más seguro es que mañana este normal- Dijo viendo a Eren con una sonrisa- Vamos, él necesita descansar.

-No. Creo que mejor me quedo. Aunque sea a cambiar el pañuelo de su frente- Respondió el chico viendo el rostro de su sargento que aun tiritaba un poco.

-Bien- Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio- Buenas Noches- Exclamo con alegría.

-Buenas noches.

Después de que la mujer se retirara Eren se volvió hacia el pelinegro que temblaba por el frio al parecer. El castaño se alejó de él un momento para buscar alguna otra manta. Abrió el armario donde solo veía ropa, pero al fijarse al costado derecho se encontraban varias mantas perfectamente dobladas. Tomó una de estas y arropó al mayor con ella.

El sargento poco a poco dejaba de estremecerse. Eren estudió sus facciones. Se veía tan frágil en esas condiciones. No podía dejarlo allí solo, no quería. Tocó el pañuelo de su frente, debía cambiarlo. Se lo quitó lo humedeció de nuevo en el baño y después de exprimirlo lo volvió a colocar en la frente de su superior.

Así estuvo casi toda la noche, hasta que él mismo cayó dormido en la silla del escritorio, que estaba a un lado de la cama, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa del escritorio dándole soporte a su cabeza.

Aún estaba preocupado por el sargento, pero ya no tanto como antes, esperaba que se cumplieran las palabras de Hanji y que Rivaille ya estuviese bien en la mañana.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**:o ¿Qué pasará con Levi? ¿Sera alguna animal? ¿Se hará mas pequeño?**

**xDD Ustedes ya saben que pasará :)**

**Dejen reviews porfis! no importa si dicen que es basura, pero usen palabras bonitas ¿si?**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Un día tarde jeje esto debió haber estado listo ayer y bueno lo termine hoy... Dejando las cosas a ultima hora :'D Eso no debe ser, yo me tengo que potar bien... Solo así Santa (o en mi caso el niño Jesús) me traerá el Levi parlante tamaño real que le pedí. Sip no me importa ser mas alta que él c: ok not xDD

Algo que no dije en el cap anterior por falta de tiempo xD Explico.

Comúnmente me gusta mas lo que es el drama y el angst. Pero esta vez quise probar el humor. Y discúlpenme si en esta historia no hay rastro de chiste porque es que tampoco me considero alguien que escriba cosas graciosas ni nada parecido.

Otra cosa... Algún día creo que haré un fanart para ponerlo como imagen del fic. Si es que no me ataca la flojera...

Vamos con el Fanfic

**La pareja ya la conocen... No hace falta decirlo, por algo están leyendo esto no? xDD**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y Shingeki no Kyojin tampoco, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué siente una horrible y molesta luz en su rostro? ¿Acaso era Mikasa prendiéndole 15 velas de nuevo para que pudiera "disfrutar" algo similar al radiante sol matutino? No, eso no era, porque ella solo usaba velas aromáticas para que sintiera el "olor del rocío de la mañana" como siempre decía ella ¿Entonces qué era?

Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos. Al principio se sintió desubicado ¿Por qué? Pues porque ¡Esa no era su habitación! Entonces pensó y recordó que ese era el cuarto del sargento y que estaba allí por él.

Volteó a verlo para darse cuenta que solo había un bulto envuelto en sabanas. No se veía su cabeza ni parte de su cuerpo, el castaño supuso que se había movido y arropado más mientras que dormía.

"Me pregunto si le habrá bajado la fiebre" fue el primer pensamiento que apareció en su mente.

Se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento para medir su temperatura y vio como el cuerpo bajo las sabanas se removía de nuevo.

Jaeger acercó su mano a la sabana para destapar al sargento con calma. Pero lo que vio lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Vio un cabello negro como la noche, pero bastante largo. El castaño no pudo evitar dar un respingo a la vez que asustado se echaba hacia atrás, se tropezó con la silla y esto lo hizo caer sentado haciendo un tremendo ruido con la silla que cayó junto con él.

Por otro lado Levi se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero un estrepitoso ruido en su habitación ¿Por qué mierda pasó?

- Qué ruidoso - Llego a susurrar mientras se levantaba poniendo sus manos en la cama. Se encontraba boca abajo por lo que al entreabrir sus ojos mientras que se iba levantando lo único que vio fue el respaldo de su cama. Carraspeó un poco ¿Seguía medio dormido o su voz había sonado un poco... aguda?

Eren aun en el suelo vio sorprendido como una persona, al parecer mujer, se levantaba de la cama de su sargento ¿Pero por qué el sargento no estaba? ¿Y quién era ella?

Levi frotó un poco sus ojos y volteó a un lado para encontrarse con el chico titán levantando una silla. Frunció el ceño ¿Quién le dio permiso a ese idiota para entrar a SU habitación? Ya lo iba a oír.

El castaño luego de recoger la silla vio con una expresión de severidad a la persona que estaba en esa cama. Vio que esa mujer abría la boca para decirle algo, se veía un poco molesta. Pero no le importó y no la dejo hablar.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

A esto la mujer frente a él levanto la ceja ¿Que qué hacía aquí? ¡Era su habitación! ¡SU MALDITO CUARTO! Esa debería ser su frase. El quinceañero sintió un escalofrió al ver como la expresión de esa chica cambiaba. Era más intimidante que Annie. Era como...

- ¿Dónde está el sargento Levi? - Se armó de valor para cuestionarle.

Rivaille no cabía en su propia incredulidad. "¿Pero qué mierda es lo que le pasa a este mocoso?" Fue lo que pensó. A pesar de estar incrédulo su expresión no cambió.

- ¡Oye idio...! - Paro mientras que abría sus ojos ¿Qué carajos le pasó a su voz?

No es como que quisiera verse desesperado ni nada de eso. Pero… ¡SU PUTA Y VARONIL VOZ YA NO ESTABA!

Muy bien. Tenía que calmarse. Respirar profundo. Eso hizo, cerró sus ojos mientras que inhalaba profundamente en un intento de calmarse, pues su cabeza ahora daba vueltas. Llevo una mano a su propia cabeza para pasarlo por sus cabellos. Pero lo que jamás pensó o llegó a imaginar fue sentir como su mano bajaba por su nuca y bajaba y bajaba. Su cabello estaba largo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y tomo su cabello para observarlo con la sorpresa en la mirada. Si, dejó salir un poco sus expresiones porque tanto fue la conmoción del momento que había olvidado que era observado por cierto castaño.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Se repetía Levi a sí mismo en su cabeza.

- ¿Q-qué me… pasó? - Susurró.

- ¿Eh?

- Acaso… Acaso fuist… - Se quedó en silencio al ver un par de montañas sobresaliendo de su pecho – Mocoso… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ME PASO?!

Eren al escuchar a esa chica gritar se estremeció, pues su rostro volvió a cambiar haciéndolo muchísimo más intimidante que antes. No, no podía ser él. Eso es ridículo, pero…

- ¿Sargento? – Susurró con inseguridad.

Vio como la pelinegra se levantaba rápidamente dejando caer la sabana al suelo, enrojeció un poco al percatarse que sus pechos estaban casi al descubierto por usar esa camisa a medio desabotonar. Luego observó como la pequeña chica llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna y la palpaba un poco. Después está se acercó a él y lo empujó para que se hiciese a un lado y así irse a su destino.

Levi no lo podía creer. Necesitaba un espejo y rápido por lo que se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de su baño.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Ese no era él. Allí había una mujer. Mucho más baja que él, con un largo cabello negro que llegaba un poco más abajo que su cintura. Su rostro era prácticamente el mismo, pero se veía más fino y delicado. Al ser sus ropas las que usaba le quedaban muy flojas y holgadas, sumándole el hecho de tener su camisa con dos botones desabrochados mostraba sus dos redondos senos.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas e incluso llego a hiperventilar. Eren miraba con atención ¿De verdad ese era el sargento Rivaille? ¿Pero cómo? Se estaba acercando cuando de repente Levi terminó de abrir todos los botones de la camisa para abrirla por completo dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. El quinceañero volteó el rostro completamente apenado sintiendo sus mejillas arder, había visto demasiado.

- S-sargento… Por favor cúbrase – Pero Levi aun se encontraba descolocado por toda la situación. Así mismo como estaba con su camisa abierta se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su cama mientras que se sobaba la sien.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿Acaso seguía dormido y era una pesadilla? El sargento no dejaba de pensar. Quería una respuesta lógica pero ¿cómo hallarla? Entonces vio una mano bronceada que le extendía una chaqueta de la legión. Al subir el rostro encontró a Jaeger completamente sonrojado sin verlo fijamente sino con su mirada puesta en otra parte. Allí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba mostrando sus pechos y rápidamente se cerró la camisa y se levantó de su cama.

Eren por su parte nunca sintió si el sargento tomó la camisa, solo pudo sentir como era jalado del cuello de la suya propia. Al voltear se encontró con la fría y asesina mirada del más bajo, o ya en este caso la más baja.

- Escúchame muy bien mocoso de mierda - Susurró con veneno en su voz – O me explicas ahora qué fue lo que me paso, o te sacaré las respuestas a los golpes ¿Entendido?

Eren tembló por esa voz. A pesar de ser una voz aguda como la de cualquier chica, ésta tenía ahora un tono de ultratumba.

- P-pero yo… Yo no sé nada

- ¡Claro que deberías saber! ¿Entonces qué mierda haces en MI habitación? – Dijo apretando el agarre de la camisa haciendo que Eren se agachara casi a su altura.

- Es que, verá… Usted se desmayó ayer. Y-y le dio fiebre después. Entonces necesitaba ayuda. Así que cuando vi a la señorita Hanji le dije lo que le pasó y le dio un…

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo alzando una de sus delgadas cejas.

- Le inyectó un medicamento.

Rivaille al escuchar eso, soltó al menor maldiciendo.

- Esa maldita cuatro ojos - Susurró mas para sí que para el castaño.

Dio un largo suspiro.

- Eren - Dijo usando su voz de mando - Sal ahora mismo y busca a esa maldita. Pero óyeme bien. No quiero que nadie. Absolutamente NADIE se entere de esto por ahora. Solo trae a Hanji. Es una orden.

- ¡Si señor! - Rápidamente se fue a buscar a Hanji. Después de cerrar la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras con nerviosismo y estaba tan distraído que sin querer se tropezó con Petra.

- ¡Lo siento! - Se disculpó rápidamente.

- No importa Eren - Respondió sonriente la muchacha - ¡Pues qué bueno que te encuentro! Necesito ayuda un poco de ayuda con el desayuno.

- N-no puedo. De verdad perdón. Te ayudaré la próxima vez ¡Lo prometo! - Exclamó alejándose con prisa.

Salió del castillo para ver si podía hallar a la científica. Y la encontró.

- ¡Eren! - Canturreó la sargento mientras que corría hacia él - ¡No puede ser! Es raro encontrarte aquí afuera tan temprano… ¡Ohh! Ya entiendo claro. Querías hacer pruebas conmigo temprano en la mañana - Los ojos de Hanji brillaban de emoción.

- No, no es eso - Se acerco un poco a ella para hablar bajito - Oiga ¿Qué fue lo que le inyectó al sargento Levi? - Susurro el quinceañero.

- Pues… Antibiótico ¿Le hizo bien? ¿Cómo está él por cierto?

- Bueno… Él… No es él mismo…

- ¿Le pasó algo malo?

- No, no es eso… Es solo que no se ve como antes…

- ¿Por qué estas murmurando? - Dijo muy bajito tratando de imitarlo con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor que venga a verlo. Pero nadie nos puede seguir.

- Bien.

Ambos soldados empezaron a encaminarse a la habitación del sargento. Trataron de no toparse con nadie más para evitar ser retrasados o que los siguieran. Cuando iban llegando la sargento adelantó el paso acercándose con emoción a la puerta de la habitación del de cabellos negros. Eren intento de detenerla pero ésta no le hizo mucho caso. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrió con emoción.

- ¡Bonjour mi pequeño amigo! ¿Te sientes mejor que a…? - No pudo terminar su frase al ver a una chica pelinegra sentada en una silla con una mirada asesina hacia su persona.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Muajaja Y diganme... ¿Que tal? ¿Mas basura? ¿Reviews? Honestamente siento que me quedo medio aburrido el cap /:

Ah otra cosa. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ravioli *-* Y no se... Honestamente jamas en mi vida es escrito lemon y pensaba iniciar por lo mas básico el lemon hetero en este fic. Pero aún el fic está crudo como para ponerle el lemon de una vez. Y de la nada me llegó un poco de inspiración para un oneshot EreRi con lemon como regalito de cumpleaños Levi. No se si subirlo o escribirlo, porque en parte me da un poquito de vergüenza estar escribiendo obscenidades e/e (que boba, teniendo 17 años y actuar de esta forma xDD pero es asi)

Bueno... Espero tener reviews n_n Cuidense!

Att: Mary


End file.
